Hiei Gone Human
by Emma Stargaze
Summary: After a battle where Hiei gets some of Yukina's blood to be kept alive, he finds himself weakened to the point where he could be considered human. What happens when he's forced into human jobs? Botan x Hiei My first YYH story


Story start:

Hiei didn't know why he had accepted to fight this demon. All he knew was that he had wanted to get away from earth, and ran into what could be considered an S class demon. Thinking it was an A class demon, he had taken it on. Now, doubled over and panting, body soaked in blood, he found himself regretting his actions. Now he'd never make it to the demon world.

The shorter demon cursed as his vision started to blur. There was no way he could stay conscious any longer. He could've sworn the demon he had been fighting smirked at him, as it sent a blast of energy his way. That was all his body could take, as he found the world flood into inky nothingness.

* * *

Voices. That's all Hiei could place. Some were familiar, some not. But why couldn't he see? Trying to force his eyes open, he found himself unable to even groan at the pained effort. Instead, he tried to make out the voices.

"_I think it worked."_ Definitely Kurama's voice.

"_If he died I'll bring him back and kill him._" Kuwabara's here, too?

"_Shut up. He can't be dead."_ Hiei could only guess it was Yusuke.

"_Is he alive?!"_ That was Yukina. Why was she so worried? His question was soon answered. _"I just found my brother and he's dead..." _Even in his state of half-conscious, he was shocked. How'd she find out he's her brother?! It made no sense at all. It felt like hard pellets were hitting his face, and he finally found the strength to open his eyes.

He blinked to clear up the blurry surroundings. Arms surrounded him, and he winced as he was pulled into a tight embrace. "Brother! You're alive!" He understood now. The hard pellets were actually his sister's gem tears. He tried to pull back, but winced from the effort. Yukina let him back down to the bed.

"How'd you find out?" he demanded, needing to know. He was surprised to find Kurama step up as if to explain. "Hiei, we got a call from Koenma telling us you were in a hospital. You were half dead when we got there, and the doctor needed to do a blood transfusion to save you. Since you don't have a human blood type, we figured that perhaps Yukina, as your sister, would. We had to tell her so she would help you."

Hiei abruptly sat up. "You put Yukina's blood in me?"

"It was the only way," Kurama answered, "And the blood type was a perfect match."

"You don't realize what you did," Hiei said, voice quiet. "She's an ice maiden, and I'm a fire Yokai. Those aren't supposed to be mixed. There could be major side effects."

"Just be glad you're alive," Yusuke chipped in. "Who cares about side effects anyways?"

Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke's careless manner. "I'm leaving," he informed, a warning to get out of his way. Yukina looked ready to protest, but didn't. The moment he got to his feet, the world started to spin, and he fell right back down. He put a hand to his forehead, the small movement seeming to be more laborious than usual. "I'm not staying in the hospital," he declared, managing to prop himself up against the bed-post.

"You can't sleep outside right now, Hiei. It's mid December and you've lost your strength," Kurama informed.

"Hn" was all Hiei let out.

As the hours ticked on, it was soon dark outside.

"I better be leaving," said Kurama. "Otherwise Shiori will get worried."

"Shit! My sister will be pissed if I don't wash the dishes. I forgot to do it on my turn last time, too!" Kuwabara was soon bolting out.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "I forgot that I asked Keiko out on a date. I'm already half an hour late... She's gonna kill me!"

Soon it was only Hiei and Yukina, though he had no doubt she'd have to leave soon too. Then he'd just sneak out. Of course he can handle the cold! He's Hiei Jaganshi, not some weakling!

Yukina's brilliant smile finally melted into a look of betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me you're my brother? I have been looking for you for three years, and you've been right there, but said nothing! I don't even know why you never told me." Her accusing tone turned into pure misery. "I should've known you wouldn't want an ice maiden as your sister... that you didn't want me to know so you could pretend we aren't related... I was a fool-."

She broke off her sentence from sheer surprise when Hiei pulled her into an embrace, however loose it may be. Slowly, her arms encircled his waist as well, as she tightened her grip on him. "Hiei...?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm glad I have a sister, ice maiden or not. And I didn't tell you for two reasons." Pulling back so he could lock eyes with her, he gave her a moment of curiosity before continuing, "One was that in payment of getting sword training, I could never tell you I'm your brother. The second reason is that..."

He averted his eyes. He could do this... he could say it... _'Then why is it so hard to get out?'_ "...I was sure you'd hate me for my past."

"Oh, Hiei, I could never hate my own brother!" she exclaimed, surprise etching her features. In turn he shot her a skeptical look. "Hn."

"It's true," Yukina insisted. "I love you."

Hiei suddenly started to choke on air, something not meant to happen, in any case.

"Hiei! Hiei, are you okay?" she exclaimed, not sure whether or not to pat him on the back. Getting over his coughing fit, he managed, "Why would you _love_ me?"

She glared at him. "It should be obvious. You're my only brother." Sighing, she got up. "You could always spend the night at Genkai's with me. She's sure to have a spare bed in there somewhere."

Hiei merely shook his head, watching as his sister left the room. After a slow count of three hundred, he attempted to get up. Ignoring the way the world spun around him, surroundings blurred from his movement, he made his way out the same way Yukina had. After a bit of stumbling, he found a sheet of cold surround him, the sounds of the outside world reaching his ears.

He tried to discern the forest from the blurs of his surroundings, and went the way he guessed it was. As the cold seeped into his skin, he found himself rubbing his arms for the first time in his life. He felt himself falling, and tried to stop, to be more aware, but was soon out cold in the middle of a side street.

NEXT TIME, ON **HIEI GONE HUMAN!**

Hiei is out cold in the middle of the street, when a certain ferry girl happens upon him. Hiei wakes up and finds himself... in a frilly pink outfit? And why hasn't he regained all his strength yet? Review to give this author confidence and find out!

**A/N: I'm going to be moving soon, so I don't have much time on the computer. I don't even know when my mother's going to pack it up. Don't expect quick updates for a bit, though I do apologize.**


End file.
